bronydanddfandomcom-20200213-history
Post-Death
Summary Salem, now freed of possession, is stunned that Lord Fletcher is dead. Edmund Edmer reveals that he'll stay behind to fix up the church after the rest of the party rests up. Donavich suggests going to the crossroads of life and death west of Barovia. After Jade tells Edmund to be careful, the group heads into the western forest. They pass by lots of dead bodies as Talice hops across trees. During the trek, Warwick remembers that he had a lantern in his pack and uses it to help increase the field of vision. They also find the corpse of an infant and bury it. After the party crosses a clearing, Sorin finds an encampment similar to the one where they all met. They find some gallows as they cross the bridge to the encampment and find a biography of Strahd for Talice. As the party arrives at the campsite, Jade plays a wonderful tune that gets the attention of the campers. These campers talk about a ghostly procession of soldiers going to fight Strahd that happens around midnight. This included a wizard from a year ago who once rallied the townsfolk but they fled in terror. Meanwhile Warwick was sneaking around and finds a stand with a hand on it. He also sees Madame Eva and goes to speak with her about current affairs with Talice listening in. According to her, two of the prophecies had been fulfilled but one of the remaining three wouldn't activate until the party met Strahd for the first time. She also gives him two warnings: stick to the road and don't go in the carriage. Warwick thanks Eva for the advice and learns a bit about her from the locals. Jade then has her talk with Madame Eva and figures out that Madame Eva has been here as long as Strahd. Madame Eva confirms that Strahd is her half brother which gets a reaction out of Jade. Warwick manages to grab Jade's dagger (although he does fumble it a bit when Sorin shows up). The rest of the party convenes as Madame Eva explains that she wants Strahd killed along with her backstory. She wanted to undo the damage Strahd had done to the land of Barovia even though she is bound to him. She's been bringing adventurers from other worlds to either kill Strahd or set him free. She brought this group because of potential and random chance. Warwick finds more cash and jewels while Talice reveals to be after magic. Jade apologizes for her actions before the group leaves. The party heads northwest and finds another gate like the one they entered the realm from and a black carriage seemingly waiting for them. While Talice converses with the horses, Salem and Warwick talk about their pasts a bit. Eventually they leave the carriage alone and go through the gates. Warwick eventually spots a windmill down the road. The Raven doorkeep tells them to leave but the party opens the door. It's revealed to be Morgantha's house but Warwick decides to go in anyway. He finds an abyssal liquor of sorts as well as a golden syrup bottle labeled 'youth', a bottle with red tea labeled 'laughter' and a greenish milky bottle labeled 'mother's milk.' Morgantha comes down to check on the pastries briefly before Warwick leaves. The party follows the path to a village entrance with a bundle at the entrance. A chest is in the bundle but there's a trap on it. Thankfully Warwick disables it and gets a small protective amulet for rogues. Before they enter they village, they are attacked by wolves. After a few of them are killed, the rest leave but not before inflicting a lot of wounds on the party. Talice is put to sleep during the battle so Sorin carries her into the town of Vallaki. Notable Events * Silver Quill could not come for this session so Joshscorcher gave him a reason to stay behind * Joshscorcher didn't expect the party to find Strahd's biography or find the windmill so early. * Warwick Windbow gets details on the fortune told by Madame Eva * Madame Eva explains her backstory * Salem Perdurabo begins to keep a journal * Joshscorcher uses a bird token to represent Kvak in the overworld * AeonOfDreams finds the first Epic Loot laid by Joshscorcher Category:The Curse of Strahd Episode